2 Weeks
by JBrizz
Summary: Bella Swan has always been close to the Cullen's especially Alice and Edward. When drastic measures take place and Bella moves. Will her friendship pick up on where she left off? Or go down the drain. All pairs AxJ, EmxR, EdxT All Human.
1. Boarding New Life In With The Past

Boarding New Life In With The Past

I was extremely excited, Forks here I come. Eight years ago I moved here to Phoenix, Arizona when Renee divorced Charlie. Aka-the most horrible part of my life by far. My life was in Forks, Washington, sure it was THE most rainiest place in the continental US. But, that's not why I was devastated. I had to leave my best friend Alice Cullen, the pixie-like, fashion-obsessed guru. God, I hope she's not like that now. I despise shopping, a simple wardrobe will do. But, let me not forget-her swoon-worthy of a brother even at age 9, Edward Cullen, or shall I say-longtime crush. Of course he never knew, but we were literally attached to the hip, Best-buds for life. At least I thought, you see Alice always called me giving me updates on "Forks Latest Gossip" as she calls it, but Edward never did, and it bothered me; I'll just have to give him a piece of my mind soon. I would never let Alice know, after all the only one aware of my crush was me, myself, and I.

"Bellaaaa Come on, your plane leaves in 2 hours I wanna get there an hour early!"

"Coming mom, one minute!"

I took one last look at my sanctuary for the last 8 years, where most of my up and downs were spent dwelling in this room. It's hard yeah, but I refuse to get in the way of Renee and Phil, my step-dad, yep they got married 2 years ago. Lately, he's been traveling a lot, and I can sense my mom wants to go, but she stays with me. And that is something I hate, when people baby me, I've told mom countless times she can just go, but she refuses, something about "not being a good mother if I left your alone" Therefore I'm leaving to live with Charlie, and if it isn't one thing I love about my dad is that he doesn't hover. Space, is all I ask.

I shut my door to all the memories, then bounded down the steps, knowing I'm clumsy, I really should not be running. But, just as I expected I come tumbling down the steps, luggage and all.

"Bella!" my mom came running to be at the end of the steps. "Are your okay?" she giggled, trying to cover it with her hand.

I just glared at her, while I felt a slow blush creep upon my face, standing back up."."

"Great, well lets get these suitcases out in-"

"No need." Phil cut her off." I'll grab those" he said while picking up my luggage.

I nodded my head then followed right behind, I could've said thanks or something, but I never really know what to say around him, its kinda awkward.

I was literally hopping in my seat the entire trip to the airport, reminiscing the great memories from my childhood.

_Flashback:_

"_Bye mom, dad! _ _Going to the Cullen's" I yelled towards them, I knew they probably didn't hear me. After all they were arguing who to cover the bill for pizza. So, I'll just call them when I get there._

"_Hi Esme" _

"_Hello dear, so happy to join us tonight, we're having lasagna" .God. Esme makes THE best lasagna EVER. I adore her cooking, my mom is a HORRIBLE cook. So, usually you'll catch me making the meals at night, yes, I'm nine and I cook for my eccentric mother._

"_Ooooo yum!" Then I spotted Alice."Aliceeeee!!!" _

"_Bellaaaaa!" she sang , I love her._

"_Hi Edward" I said while pounding my fist towards his._

"_Sup Bella!" I couldn't help but stare into his green eyes while he stared into my chocolate brown ones, I don't know how long we had this staring contest, but I could only catch the last part of what Alice was saying as I slowly turned my head._

"_-oh and that blue top does not go with your brown pants soooo we need to get you a pair of bottoms that match!"_

"_Excuse me, huh?, and I actually like these pants!"_

_She mumbled something under her breath as to" I can see that's why there ugly" but I wasn't for sure._

"_Beeellllaaaa, were you even listening?! I said we're going shopping on Saturday!" I groaned, ugh I hate shopping!, but then she went on full puppy-dog pout mode so I had to agree. There was one thing you don't do, and that's go against Alice Cullen_

"_Ughhh, Fine Al! But, I get 2 outfits max, and, 4 hours tops at the mall!"_

"_Okayyy grumpy bella! Sheess!" Edward just snickered, but shut up as soon as I gave him "The look" that meant "you-should-shut-up-now-while-your-ahead."_

_I got out of the car and ran straight to the front where Emmett, Alice and Edward's year-older cousin, now brother, when his parents died in a car crash, was playing football with his best friend Jasper, Alice's crush._

"_Hey Em! Jazz!" Jazz just nodded with a small smile, while Emmett came rushing over to me in a bone crushing hug, like he hasn't seen me for ages. For a 10 year old, he was pretty strong. _

"_BELLAA! I missed you lil sis!" I always loved how they account me as part of the family._

"_Um I missed you too Em, but you do realize I just saw you two days ago, at school?" _

_He just laughed and patted me on my back, while I went face forward into the grass._

"_Ahh, Bella, you okay? I didn't mean too I swear!"_

" _Im fine Em." I said while brushing myself off._

"_You sure cuz-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth._

"_Absolutely perfect."_

_End Flashback_

"Bellaaa" my said breaking me out of my reverie, by waving a hand in my face.

"Oh sorry mom, kinda zoned out there."

"Oh Bella honey, Im gonna miss youuu!"

We had just made it to my boarding spot, saying are last goodbyes.

"I know mom, but hey, I'll email you as soon as I get there."

"You better." She said while grabbing me up in a hug." I love you baby girl, be good, okay?"

I was on the verge of tears now, my mom was my rock, we went through thick and thin together, and now its goodbye. I haven't realized the tears had came yet until my mom used her thumb and wiped it away.

"I love you too mom, I will miss you A LOT." She just giggled and pushed me forward to where the plane was now boarding. "Bye Mom!" I waved to her one last time.

"Bye Baby!" we were now pushed through the crowd, and my mom's figure disappeared, seeing as im not that tall 5'4 at the most, so there was no possible way of seeing her now.

I took my seat on the plane, and began crying my eyes out, People constantly came up to me and asked if I was okay, of course I said yes, but deep down I was torn. My mom is no longer with me on the ride, I was a big girl, facing life with Charlie now, finishing my junior year out, and on to my senior year. This seventeen year old has grown up. Now, have the rest of my old buds grew up? Was the ultimate question, and how will they take me now. My mahogany hair cascading down my mid-back, my plain-jane features, with the Oh-So-Important brown eyes. Or the bigger question: Will Edward notice me?


	2. Upon My Arrival

Upon My Arrival

"Charlie! Dad!" I shouted over the swarm of people. Then I heard a faint, gruff noise.

"Bella!" There standing by the luggage center was Charlie, he still looked the same, goatee, with the "official cop shades" and his police uniform. He looked the same way I left him eight years ago.

"Hey dad!" I bounced up to him giving a one-armed hug

"Bells, wow its been too long! You look great." He said while ruffling my hair.

"Yep, eight years dad" I actually felt bad, I only visited one summer and it was after my fifth grade year.

"Soo, lets get these bags to the cruiser huh?" If I didn't know any better there was a hint of sadness in his voice, but I immediately shrugged it off. Charlie was never the one to show "over-emotion, I guess that's where I get it from.

After loading the cruiser, I settled myself in the passenger seat, sliding further in. If it's one thing I hate about my dad being Chief of police, it's riding in this piece of crap. I feel like a criminal just sitting in here.

"Sooo Bells, how was Phoenix?" my dad trying to stir up a conversation, wow, there's a shocker, usually I can count on him for silence.

"Well, you know sunny, warm, the total opposite of Forks." I said while giving him a small smile.

He nodded, and then after that was little small talk. Nothing really exciting until he mentioned my mom with Phil, because he seemed a little hesitant; after all he didn't go to the wedding, so I knew he didn't approve. But, to me, Phil was a good guy, he kept my mom young and happy so, I'm grateful.

"Here we are." I faintly remember the house the white bricks, wide window seal, which is my bedroom if I might add. But, nothing different it was till the same house.

As I stepped out the car, I immediately received a memory that I dreaded, while walking towards the front door.

_Flashback:_

"_Bye Guys!" I screamed and shut the car door of Esme's midnight blue BMW. Just as the car pulled out.._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, get your little behind in here NOW!" Uh-oh, Oh geez I called but no one answered, but it's not like she didn't know where I was. But, mom sounds really angry, and no doubt that she was probably arguing with dad before I came in. Therefore, I get the after raft of Renee Dawyer._

"_Mommm-" I whined. I called and nobody answered!" I said while stomping in the house, moving pass mom, but what made me freeze in place was what was in the living room: Luggage._

"_Mommy, whats goin-"_

"_Bella you are grounded, 2 weeks! Now go pack your suitcase, we're leaving this dump!"_

"_But mom-" I just then noticed that I didn't see Charlie in the house._

"_Don't but mom me, Now GO!"_

_I stomped up the stairs only to fly myself over my now stripped bed, no sheets, pillow, NOTHING. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. I was furious! We're moving! No more Alice, Emmett, or even Edward._

_I slowly sat up and went over to my dresser ripping clothes out and throwing them in my suitcase propped on my bed. The only question that flowed through my brain was WHY? Why was I leaving? My life was here. Why couldn't mom and dad be in the same room for 10 minutes without arguing? Why was moving the ONLY way to solve their problem? And why did I have to suffer?_

_We sped down the now old neighborhood, heading towards Arizona, Mom said she got a call a couple days ago for a job interview. So, this was planned, we were moving all along? But, you know what the worst part was: Not saying bye to the greatest friends a girl could ever ask for._

_End Flashblack_

"Bella, I said are you okay? You've been standing here forever, So, do you like the truck?"

"Oh my gosh, sorry Ch-dad, um huh..?" I trailed off as I followed his finger in the direction of a red truck. It was everything. I was a little worried I'd have to ride the cruiser to school. Thank God!

"Dad! Whoa..Thanks!" I screeched while jumping in Charlie's arm, he seemed a little hesitant at first, but then he started patting my back slowly.

"Yeah," he started, while pulling back to look at me. " My old friend Billy Black, you remember him," I shook my head, and he continued. " Well, he sold it to me, she's a beauty, 1953 Chevy. Ahhh, classic."

I was still staring at the car, memorized. This car was _mine!_

I finally broke my gaze from the truck and started walking in the house. Same old. Same old. I made my way upstairs, to the same bedroom from when I was little, except, Charlie bought a bigger bed for me.;Queen size to be exact, with a desk and a new laptop in the corner. I grinned at this, MY ROOM.

As I started to unpack, I remembered that I talk to Alice yesterday night to tell her I was coming. Of course she told everyone. It's no secret really. I pulled out my cell phone, my mom insisted on buying before I moved along without her. And dialed my best friend from year's number.

"Hello? Bella!" God, I miss her.

"Alice darling!" she giggled and started screaming. Yeah, she new I was here now. No telling that her whole block knew either.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Oh My God I can't believe your back! Everyone misses you. Ahhhhh, are you ready for your first day at Forks High tomorrow." Oh crap, I had to drown her out for a minute, I totally forgot, what if no one remembers little old me from Forks Elementary? " Bella? Bella, you listening, I said we have to go shopping, and for God's sake, quit with the what ifs!" Did I say that out loud!

" Oh yeah sorry Al, I know and I miss you so much! Can't wait to see you tomorrow, but I gotta go I'm hungry. Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Ok bye Bellaaa!" she sang my name as she hung up the phone. I had to laugh at that, still the same old Alice Cullen.

"Hey Bells! I ordered pizza! Come down and get some!" I heard Charlie yelling from downstairs. I had just finish putting my bed spread on. Not too shabby, my room actually looks presentable.

We ate in silence, not the awkward silence, but good silence. I knew I could count on Charlie for that. As I started to get up and wash my plate off, Charlie stopped me and told me he had it under control.

"After all it is your first day tomorrow Bells, I want you to get a good nights rest."

I nodded and smiled, while heading up to my room. I picked out some comfy sweats, and a white tank top, setting them on my bed. Luckily, I had a bathroom in my room so, no sharing with Charlie. Thank God! Once again!

When I stepped into the shower, I hadn't realize how much I need one. The warm soothing water relaxed every tense muscle in my body. After a good 15 minutes, I stepped out, putting a big fluffy towel over my body. Regretting that I didn't bring flip-flops with me, I had to endue the cold on my toes while walking back on the hardwood floor in my room. I slipped on my comfy pajamas, climbed deep under the covers, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Why So distant?

**A/N: Ok! So, Bella arrived yesterday. Let's see what happens at school!**

Why So Distant?

You'd think since it was my first day of Forks High that I would've woken up on time!

So, here I am scrambling around trying to find something to where, school starts at 7:35, and it took roughly 10 minutes to get there leaving me only: 10 minutes! I finally settled on a pair of hip-hugging jeans, Alice will be proud. With a white tank and an Abercrombie & Fitch sweat jacket. I scurried in the kitchen where I found a note…

_Hey Bells, left for work early today, just take the first exit off the freeway, where you'll see Forks High. Any problems call up at the job. Have a great day!_

_-Dad_

I hurried and grabbed an apple and my bag off the counter while heading towards the car. I was frantically looking for the keys when I remembered Charlie telling me they were hanging by the fridge last night. So, I tripped once making my way to the door, walking inside and snatched the keys off the hook.

I finally made it to the school, Charlie's directions were perfect as mentioned, the first exit. While looking for a parking spot, I noticed a very nice Volvo, and a Red BMW, so, to save myself some embarrassment I parked the farthest away from them. It was 7:30, I had to get to the office. So, unfortunately I will be late. Walking inside the office, I spotted a plump red-head woman, typing away on her computer. She looked up and noticed me.

"Hello dear."

"Um, hi, I'm Isabella Swan"

"Oh yes dear, Chief Swan's daughter, wait one sec-" she said while, looking through her files. "Here you go. This is your schedule , you are to have every teacher sign this slip, and at the end of the day bring it back here."

"Okay, uh thanks." I had my head down walking out the office; Looking at my schedule.

_1__st__ Period-English, Rm. 204_

_2__nd__ Period-Geography, Rm. 301_

_3__rd__ Period-Art, Rm. 203_

_Lunch_

_4__th__ Period-Biology, Rm. 304_

_5__th__ Period-Gym, Rm. GYM_

I bumped right into something or more like someone. When I looked up only to be squeezed into the hugest hugs in history of hugs. Her spiky black hair still looked that same, with an older tint to it. And whoa, her wardrobe was something to die for. She had on long gray boots that went up to her thigh, with a mini denim skirt. To top it off with a black V-neck blouse.

"Al!" I screamed into her ear while she screamed my name in mines. I never understood how someone could be so perky; she was the total opposite of her twin brother, Edward.

"Bella, Oh God! Do we have any classes?" Before I could even answer she snatched the paper from my hands, comparing with constant "mhhhmms" and "ahhhhhs" here and there. Turns out we only had 1st period together, so she insisted on walking me to class. When we got there she quickly took her seat next to a blond girl.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, Mrs. Cope asked me to have you sign this."

"Ahhh yes, I'm Mrs .Johns, Hi Ms. Swan, Take a seat right there in the back." She said while pointing to seat."Ms. Mallory stand up so Ms. Swan knows what seat."

A blond girl, with brown streaks in her hair never moved a muscle. She was very beautiful, but, she looked like a total-snob material type of a girl. And, to my surprise she was.

"Uhhh Mrs. Johns, I think _Ms. Swan." _She sneered my name."Is capable of finding her own seat without me babying her." The girl announced while never leaving her face from her perfect manicure. I wanted to slap her senseless, she talked like I wasn't even in the room.

"Lauren-" Mrs. Johns cautioned, I stopped her and said.

"Thanks, I know where."

I slowly sat down at the table next to Lauren. Ugh, what a brat. I will be wishing for new seats this year.

My first 3 periods flew by rather fast, Only one teacher had me introduce myself and that was my Art teacher, Mrs. Carol. Which in this particular class, a blue-eyed, pretty boy decided to stir up a conversation, Mike Newton, don't I remember him, annoying as ever. But, I shut him down easily.

Lunch finally came around, and I was starving, and also excited to see everyone. As I walked through the cafeteria doors, I quickly made my way over to the food. YUM. Only to be cornered by Mike and his posy.

"Hey Bella! Um I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends today?" Crap, think of an excuse, think of an excuse!

"Uh yeah Mike, you know what, I'm kinda already sitting by some people."

"Oh well next time okay!" Whoa, he's persistent.

"Uh sure mike." I murmured as I quickly searched for Alice's table, which she invited me to this morning after English.

And there I spotted the little pixie herself, smiling and talking to a blue-eyed, blond girl, if I though Lauren was beautiful. This girl was intimidating. I slowly made way over there where I got a close up of the swoon-worthy himself. His bronze golden tint hair was in disarray that looked natural. His piercing emerald eyes as he caught me looking. I turned away quickly, forming a new crimson on my cheeks. And started to catch the last bit of Alice's and Intimidating girl's conversation.

"-and yeah, this is Bella, our old time friend, but she moved away 8 years ago. Now she's back!"

"Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose." She suggested while extending a hand towards hers.

"Hi Rose, have you always lived in Forks, because I don't remember you?" I asked.

Alice jumped in before Rose could get a word in edge wise. "Oh Goodness Bella, do you listen? I just said she's Jasper's twin, they didn't even know they had a twin, until freshmen year, so she's been here every since her freshmen year."

Rose just nodded and smiled at me.

"BELLA!" I turned around only to be picked up by the hugest guy in the world. He is a beast! Made just like a bear. I could only guess, Emmett, the one who gave bone-crushing hugs.

"Em! I've missed you!" I then saw a blond blue-eyed boy walk up to Alice and give her a quick kiss, Jasper, I just turned and looked a Alice while raising an eyebrow in her direction. And she mouthed "later"

"I know Bella, it was no fun without you tripping everywhere!" I blushed" And blushing after you trip, ahhhh classic Bells!" I just glared at him and playfully punched him in the arm, hurting more myself than him I'm very sure.

He then walked over to Rose and pulling her in his lap. I then turned to Edward.

"Hi Edward!" I bounced over to his side patting his shoulder, while sitting down, he cringed, and I removed my hand quickly.

"Isabella" he nodded in my direction, before standing up, dumping his tray, and going over to drape his arm over some strawberry-blonde girl across the cafeteria. She glared in my direction, and I snapped my head down quickly, not sure where to look. I wonder why Edward was so cold, and distant, like he was angry with me or something. I don't know why but I felt a wave of jealously surge through me, when he held that beautiful girl close to his side. Of course, I would never amount to her beauty, but I always wanted that spot that she had.

"Bella?"

I popped my head up to see Alice giving me a sympathetic smile before turning back to Jasper. Jasper then smiled and nodded in my direction. Reminding me that I did not acknowledge him earlier, I just smile back then looked towards my food. Suddenly not hungry anymore.


	4. The Name's Tanya

I walked into the Biology room, only to stop dead in my tracks. HE was in this class, and SHE was right next to him. Both of them laughing it up; I walked up to the front of the room.

"Hi, you must be Isabella, I'm Mr. Banner" I smiled, mimicking his, while handing him the sheet where he quickly told me to sit in the back next to a brunette girl.

While walking down the aisle, I kept my head down, but looked up only to see those green eyes staring at me; I gave a small smile, only to be rewarded with a smirk, and him turning back to that strawberry-blonde. What was his problem? I just looked back down and took a deep breath, seating my self next to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Angela, you must be Isabella? Mike tells me you have a date with him tonight?" That little bugger, I swear, he's a pain in the – well you know where. I thought I saw Edward narrow his eyes in our direction, but I couldn't be sure.

I scowled. "Mike's a liar Angela, I would never."She started snickering while covering her mouth with her hand. "And please, call me Bella."

She just nodded and smile, while murmuring a "sorry"

"Okay class, take out your text books, Oh Isabella, here." Mr. Banner announced while handing me a biology book."Now, do problems 13-17 on page 489."

I didn't really feel like doing the problems now, nothing will be going on tonight. Therefore, homework will take up the time, so I settled on doodling and thinking. Why was Edward acting that way towards me, like I was the scum of the Earth? I thought we were best friends. I honestly can't think of anything I did wrong, I mean I just got here yesterday. I will definitely be calling Alice tonight.

The bell finally rang, gym was uneventful, I was aloud to sit out because of lack of gym clothes. I also gave Mike a piece of my mind, the first day back and rumors already. God, teens are immature.

While I was walking towards my truck, I looked up and saw Alice waving me over to her where the Greek-god stood there next to her, flirting with his all-too-beautiful girlfriends. I slowly made my way over, and tried as hardest not to look in their direction.

"Sooo Bella, when do you wanna go shopping?" As she eyed me up and down, obviously this outfit wasn't enough for her.

"Um I don't know whenever is good for you, hey, I'll call you tonight kay?" I said as I narrowed my eyes in their direction.

"Yeah su-"

She was cut off by the Queen-beauty herself. "Tanya." Handing her hand out towards me, letting me eye the emerald jewel on her finger, no doubt that it was a present from Edward.

"Bella" I smiled sheepishly at her, while turning back to Alice.

"So I'll se-"

Gosh, will the interruptions stop already. "So, your from Phoenix right? No offense," she was stifling her laughter, what was so funny? "But, your as pale as a ghost Bella, that was what the sun was for." Tanya smirked as she turned back to Edward. Who was looking down running his hands through his disheveled hair.

I just stared at her, I don't know how long but it was a long length of time. Then I gave my full attention to Alice.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow Al, how about Saturday?"

"Yay! Ok I'll pick you up in my car, I don't drive it to school, because Edward drives me" she suggested while pointing her thumb in his direction. I just nodded and smiled.

I quickly turned on my heel, head down, while making it to my truck. I briefly saw out of my rearview mirror, Alice yelling something at Tanya, but I wasn't quite sure. Good, if Al was.

I cranked up the heat higher, since I started to see snowflakes fall. Tell me why I came here in January again? And started up my baby, its engine roaring at the other cars in the lot, while backing out my space.

The snow was full blast by the time I made it home, so I hopped out the truck and tighten my jacket around me, pulled up my hood, and ran to the door (without tripping, I deserve a medal)

Once inside I went straight to the heater. The house was FREEZING. I dumped my bag on the couch and decided to cook dinner tonight. Charlie wasn't home yet so I got started. Arriving to the kitchen I opened the fridge, and decided that Charlie really needs to go shopping. So, I'll ask him for money today, and go tomorrow after school. I pulled out some hamburger meat and decided on burgers.

"Bells I'm home." I heard my dad yell, while slamming the door. I just put the cheese on the burgers and on the buns, meanwhile putting the condiments on the table.

"Oh, Bells you didn't have to cook, I know its nothing really in the fridge."

"Oh no dad that's fine." I turned around to face him. "OH! And can you give me some money I'll go shopping tomorrow after school?"

"Sure Bells" he said while sitting down and devouring the burger in front of him. "This is really good, still a great cook huh Bells?"

I just smiled and began to take girly bites out of mine. Once dinner was finished Charlie insisted on washing the dishes. I then waited for the TV to cut on before shutting my door and pulling out my phone.

"Hey Bells" she sounded really sad.

"Hey Alice, whats up?"

"Oh nothing!" she perks up fast. "I'm..just..sorry..for…Tanya. She was way out of line tod-"

"NO, Alice its fine, I don't care. I really am pale." I said trying to light up the mood.

It didn't work. "Bella, you really need to see yourself clearly, but why did you need to call me today?"

"Oh well,-I-was-kinda-"

"Kinda wondering what was Edward's problem today?" Is she psychic?

"Uh yeah?" I tried to answer, but it came more out as a question.

"You know what Bells, I have no clue, ever since I told him you were coming he's been really upset, and he won't tell me why! But, don't worry about him we have 2 more days until our shopping trip! Will that brighten you up!?"

"Yeah, sure Al, but I don't know what I did."

"Maybe you should try talking to him. But, I have to go! Dinner's ready. Bye Bella Love you!"

"Oh bye Al, love you too." And all I heard was the beeping noise on the other end.

Maybe I should try talking to him tomorrow. If I did something I have the right to know, right?

The only thing is WHAT DID I DO?


	5. Shopping Gone Bad!

**A/N: Okay I'm giving you guys an extra long chapter enjoy!**

Shopping Gone Bad!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

6:50, that's what the clock read. Ugh. I ran to my closet, but got caught in my sheets therefore tripping on the hard floor. Oh, that's going to leave a bruise.

"Stupid hardwood floor." Great Bella now you talk to yourself.

I picked out a mini jean skirt, but not mini enough to see my butt. With some black leggings, and my only pair of UGG black boots. I then slipped on a black hoodie over my tank, that read "9th grade Choir" Don't ask my mom made me join, saying something along the lines of "You never join any activities, live a little"

I made it downstairs, grabbed water and an apple. Then made it to my truck.

When I pulled up to the school, I spotted one bronze head boy leaning against his car. ALONE. This would be the perfect time to talk to him Bella? Nooo Tanya!

I climbed out and shut the door of my rusty truck, and started towards Edward. He had his head down so he didn't see me coming. But, out the corner of my eye I saw a strawberry-blonde bouncing her way towards him.

"Eddiee!" she bounced her body towards him, while glaring in my direction. I quickly turned around and headed for the school doors, but first getting a confused stare from Edward.

School was uneventful, now it was lunch. But, I wasn't that hungry so I just grabbed a lemonade.

While walking towards the table I saw Edward slowly standing up from his seat while glancing in my direction. Why is he avoiding me? I quickly mad my way over to stop him.

"Hey, um Edward can we talk?"

He just stared at me. "About what Isabella." I flinched, his tone really scared me. Why was he calling me that? But before I could even answer him he started to walk away. I quickly grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"What's your problem?"

"You." My heart dropped, what did I do. He said it so soft, and simple. Like it was the most obvious thing in this world.

I slowly let go of my hand off of his arm, and I felt a single tear fall out of my eye. I quickly looked down, and headed out of the café. I felt the walls closing in around me. I had to get somewhere. I chose the bathroom.

I could faintly hear Alice and Rose defending me. "How-could-Edward-What is you problem?"

"I'm going after her." Rose, I knew it was her. I'm really starting to like her. She may be beautiful, but she doesn't rub it in like some people I know. ( Cough Tanya, Lauren cough)

"Bella!" Alice jumped to me."Bella, don't pay attention to him! You didn't do anything wrong. I mean when you left he was pretty peed. He said you never told him, and you were supposed to be his best friend."

I blanked out there, I never even got a chance to call Alice or Edward till 2 weeks later, because I was grounded.

_Flashback:_

"_Mom! I have to call them, you can add an extra week, just please let me call the Cullens!"_

"_Bella, no, you are grounded, you didn't even tell-"_

"_MOM! I called and told you but you and dad were too busy arguing so you didn't hear me!"_

"_Isabella, get upstairs now. You can call them next week when your punishment is over."_

_Ugh. She drives me nuts. We were now living with my Grandma until mom made enough money at her new job. I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. Flew myself on the bed crying._

_2 weeks later_

_Please pick up please pick up! "Hello?"_

"_Esme! Its Bella!"_

"_Oh Bella dear how-where are you? I haven't seen you in a while. Edward and Alice are getting pretty worried, Charlie tells them you don't live here anymore? Is that true."_

"_Yes Esme, I don't live there, I'm in Phoenix, my parents are getting divorce."_

"_Oh! Im so sorry love, its okay. Do you want to talk to Alice, Edward is out hanging with his friends?"_

_I heard her yelling Alice's name before I even had a chance to answer._

"_BELLAA! Where-But-You didn't say-Byeee!" she started crying and I felt so bad, it wasn't my fault we moved, but I didn't get to say a proper goodbye to my friends._

_I started bawling too."I..know..Al…but…I'm…sorrr-ryyy."_

_She was sniffling."It's okay Bells, I miss you, and at least your calling now." _

"_I miss you too, and I'm really sorry Al-"_

"_BELLA! Come on, we have to go to the store!" ugh, she picks the worst time ever!_

"_I'm sorry Alice really I am, but I have to go, and please explain to Edward for me, have him call me?"_

"_I will Bells, love you."_

"_Love you too, bye." Click._

_End flashback_

"-And when you told me to tell him to call you, he never did. He was super mad at you, saying you weren't a true friend. Oh! I'm sorry Bells."

I shook my head."Oh, no its okay Al, but, I was grounded and mom wouldn't let me call you guys."

"You okay Bella?" Rose looked really concerned, and I just gave her a reassuring hug, so there were no worries.

"Hey guys, I think we should get to class now, lunch is over."

They started to walk away, but I grabbed both of them and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks guys."

They smiled at me and Alice said."What are friends for?"

I walked into Biology, head straight up, why have my head down and seem vulnerable?

And of course HE and SHE were there acting lovey dovey, like no one else was in the room.

"Okay class new seats!" Mr. Banner announced." Angela..and..Tanya…Mike..and…Jessica…Edward..and..Bella." Oh God! Why me? He kept going on but I drained him out after my name; I'm not surprised if people started to think I was crazy, my mouth literally hung open for at least 5 minutes before I felt my legs moving. I slowly walked over to "our" table and sat down, but, not before catching my foot on the table's leg and tripping. I was all prepared for this fall, my hands forward, so I don't go head first. But, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I was exited to meet a pair of green eyes to look at me after the fall, because you see, that was Edward's job since we were little; but, I'm not that lucky, instead a pair of blue-eyes lifted me up. Ew, Mike Newton. I quickly took his arms off of me and stumbled on my feet. While mumbling a quick "thanks"

"No prob babe!" Oh gosh, he is a pest!

"My name's not babe, Mike." I growled. He just rolled his eyes and went over to his seat with Jessica. She glared at me like I wanted him. Eh, never, don't worry Jessica.

I slowly sat down; Edward was already seated, with his hands balled up in fists; If I wasn't thinking irrationally I would believe he wasn't there to save me. But, I quickly banned that though: _He hates you remember, Bella_. I thought I would grow some guts, and pass him a note.

_We __really__ need to talk._

But, what surprised me is that he responded back.

_Bella, listen, you chose not to talk to me when you moved. Now you know how it feels._ I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose, Uh-oh that never meant anything good.

_Edward! I didn't' __choose__ not to talk to you! I was grounded for going over your house the day I left._

_What!? You mean, you weren't just avoiding me?_

_Honestly Edward, why would I avoid you?_

He just turned around and gave me a crooked grin, while mouthing a "sorry" Ah, that famous smile; it always left me breathless.

_Its okay, so, friends?_

But, my imagination gets the best of me sometimes because that is definitely not what happened. Shall we rewind a bit?

_We __really __need to talk._ I passed to him.

Edward took the paper I chucked at him, crumbled it, stood up, and lightly place it in the trash.

My mouth stood agape the whole time. What a jerk! Why wouldn't he hear me out! Some friend he was. I slowly turned my head to see Tanya grinning at me; I just glared back, until she turned to the front. I wanted to slap that stupid smirk off her face, I know I'm not the violent type, but she gives me the exception.

After school I made my way to the local grocery store. I was walking down the isle putting necessities into the cart, when my cart crashed into someone else's.

"I'm so sorr-" I looked up from picking up the box that was knocked out my hands do be met with a pair of warm chocolate eyes. He looked oddly familiar.

"Bella?"

"Yeah? Do I know you?" He seems to know you Bella.

" Black, you and your dad use to come down to La Push a couple of times, we would hang out a little."

"OH! Billy's son, hey I have his truck." He nodded and smiled for me to continue."Yeah I remember you now." It was vague but I did remember hanging with him." Hey why are you in Forks though, don't you live on the rez?"

"Well yeah, but my dad says the schools there aren't that good, so I'll be going to Forks High with you, maybe you could show me around?"

"Oh yeah sure Jake!"

"Well I have to get going Bells, I do the shopping, Pops is handy-capped." He chuckle. Wow Jake mature, that is not a laughing matter.

"Okay and sorry about your dad." I just shrugged.

He laughed."It's okay Bells, he's been in a wheel chair for a year and a half now. I'm used to it."

He walked away, his short spiky black hair, russet colored skin. And his abs! I preferred Edward's but, Jake was up there. He was really nice; it would be cool to have a new friend at Forks High.

It was finally Saturday Rose, Alice, and mine's shopping trip. I was studying myself in the mirror. White converse, Dark skinny jeans, and a loose blue top. It was presentable, Jake didn't start school until Monday, so I was extremely excited; he really seemed cool. I suddenly heard a honk out in the front of the house, I bounded down the steps, grabbed my jacket and flew out the door. Only to pause: She had a yellow Porsche, how rich were the Cullen's? I didn't know how long I was standing there until she started to honk her horn louder. I ran to the backseat and climbed in.

"Alice? You didn't tell me you had a Porsche!" she giggled and sped off."Hey Rose!"

"What's up Bella!" she high-fived me.

Alice cranked up the music, sliding in a CD: Avril Lavigne.

_Hey Hey You You_

_I don't like your Girlfriend_

_No way No way! I think you need a new one!_

We started to sing along, laughing the whole time. We finally pulled up into the mall, and climbed out the "yellow glory"

"Okay baby, be good, don't let anyone touch you!" Alice started talking to her car while kissing her hand and planting it on her car. I just raised my eyebrow in her direction, and she shrugged and started to walk away."There's crazy people out there Bells, gotta keep my kids in check." I just started cracking up; Oh God, she was serious. She looked at me like I was crazy, which made Rose and I laugh even harder. Ah, laughter; the key to long life.

Alice quickly yanked my arm and dragged me into Forever 21. She started throwing clothes in the dressing room. A very fancy black pleat skirt blocked my vision, and covered my face.

"Uh Alice I won't wear this skirt everday, aren't we buying everday clothes!" I shouted over the dressing stall.

"Silly Bella!" she giggled."A dance is coming up, you have to look cute!"

"Alice!" I whined. "I don't wanna go!" I know I sound like a baby stomping my foot, and whining but it was worth a try, it's not like I wont get dragged there. I just heard Rosalie laughing her butt off in the back ground.

"Yes you are, now try it on now-" she pause."Here's a blouse!" She threw a starpless polka-dot white and black blouse. I have to admit it was very beautiful. But, it would definitely not look right on me!

"Oh shut up Bella, and try it on, you'll look great!" OK, its either she can read minds, or I talk out loud too much.

I stepped out of the dressing room only to hear gasps from not 2 girls, but a certain bronze haired, green-eyed beauty. I blushed something awful, the way he was staring at me. Then I spotted Jasper and Emmett. Who invited the guys!

I ran back into the dressing room and yelled."Alice! Rose! I thought this was a girls day!" I whined." Who invited guys!"

"Sorry Bells," Alice started."They were walking pass the store and we spotted them, so we made this a big group thing. But hey, you look Hot!" I just rolled my eyes even though I knew she didn't see me.

I heard Emmet giving "woot" "woots" and a loud "OW"

"Rosie, what'd you do that for?" he complained.

I could just hear Rose rolling her eyes at his dumbness.

I walked out of the dressing room. "Bella your sooo getting that outfit for the dance." Ugh. Why won't Alice leave me alone.

"Alice, listen, I don't even have a date. I'll just be the 8th wheel." I scrunched up my eyebrows in deep concentration, to make sure that was right."Yeah, the 8th wheel."

"Bella, we won't leave you out! Just go, please." Oh gosh, she was begging now, puppy-dog begging. Ughhhhh!

"Ugh! Fine Alice!" I huffed at her, and stormed towards the cashier.

I begged and begged Alice to just let me pay for the outfit. And for once I got my way, if only she would pay for the rest of my outfits. Ugh, that just meant more shopping. We continued to shop for another hour. We went to 2b Bebe, which she insisted on buying me the shortest shorts in history!

We finally went to the food court, I was starving. Edward haven't even glanced in my direction, I wonder where his little Barbie doll was at?

"What-Bella, you want a Barbie doll?" Emmett guffawed. I blushed ten shades of red, and lowered my head; Embarrassing. Why do I think out loud?!

While lowering my food to the table, I felt someone come behind me and poke my sides. I jumped and screamed, I mean it tickled like heck, but it was too much of a surprise. I turned around to my assaulter only to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" He wrapped his arms around my torso.

"It's a mall Bells, people come here." I blushed, duh Bella.

"Oh right, well do you want to sit with us?"

"Oh sorry Bells I just saw you and thought to say hi, but I have friends waiting for me! Bye!" he waved while walking away.

I just turned back around only to be met by two girl stares.

"What?" I asked, they were literally creeping me out!

"Whose he Bella?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows; I just rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Oh, that was Jake, you know I said he's coming to Forks High"

It was Rose turn to interrogate me."Oh! So _he's _Jake, he's cute Bells, you should ask him to the dance?" I just raised my eyebrow in her direction and shook my head.

I then heard a chair scrape against the ground, I quickly popped my head up to see Edward leaving, piercing his eyes into my soul.

"Why are you staring at me?" Oh crap, did I say that out loud. I quickly looked away.

He let out a dark laugh that scared me; while running a hand through his messy hair. Shook his head, and walked away.

I stood up and ran after him. "God, Edward! Will you just talk to me!! What did I do to you?"

"Bella you're honestly serious, you didn't even strike up the nerve to tell your 'best friend'" he held up two fingers on each hand to express. "That you were moving; I haven't talked to you for eight years! Eight years Bella! But, you didn't do anything?" he paused."Some friend you are. I sat by the phone for 2 weeks straight, waiting for you to call and you didn't! God, Bella you know how dumb I felt." I flinched at his tone of course he was right.

"But Ed-I called and you nev-"It all came so fast I didn't even know how to put the words together.

"Save it Bella. Yeah, you called, but I ignored you just like you ignored me the first 2 weeks. Now, if you'll excuse. I have to pick up my _girlfriend_. Why don't you go to you new little friend, Jake, Isabella, I'm done with your excuses….Just…get out my life okay_." _ He said the last part so fast and quiet, I didn't even know if I was supposed to hear it. But, I did; the blow my chest just took did major damage. And I was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't let him see me hurt.

"I thought we were friends" I whispered, with my head down. Not expecting for him to here me.

"_Were,_" he stressed the word. "Is the keyword." With that, he stormed out of the mall heading to the exit.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. He didn't want to be friends anymore? Because of that, because I didn't call him soon enough? I turned back around to everyone staring at me with sympathetic looks, I just nodded, letting them know it was time to go. Alice and Rose happily got up. God, what would I do without them, peck there boyfriends on the lips and bounced to my side.

We walked out arm-in-arm, in good silence, because they knew nothing they said would bring me out of my gloomy mood. I just spent this quiet silence for recalling all the great times.

_Flashback:_

_7 years old._

"_Edward! Come on, your so slow!" that was a lie, he was the fastest boy I knew. But, I was teasing_

"_Oh I'm slow huh bells?" he then tackled me to the floor, while I squirmed to get up, he grabbed my foot and started to drag me away, getting sand and dirt in my hair. I didn't really care; I was more of a tom-boy anyway._

"_Edwaaarrd! Let goo!" I giggled as he dragged me._

"_NEVER, you're my slave now Ms. Swan!"_

_8 years old._

"_This one is from me" he grabbed a valentine's card from my pile, and handed it to me. I didn't have to look up into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes ever. His velvety voice gave enough._

_But, I looked up and grabbed the card from his hands while smiling. It read:_

_**Bells, you are the bestest friend a boy can ask for. I love you, and we are going to be friends forever and ever. **_

_End flashback_

I shook my head from the memory and felt a tear fall down my cheek into my lap, I haven't even realized I was home yet, in my room. I wonder if I ignored them when they said goodbye. I slowly sat up and went through my luggage at the bottom. I found the valentine, the only one I kept and read it out loud.

"Bells, you are the bestest friend a boy can ask for. I love you, and we are going to be friends forever and ever." I ran my fingers over the writing, noticing that the writing was smudging from my tears. I sniffled and stuffed the card in my backpack.

I glanced over to my new laptop that Charlie bought for me before I moved. I never realized how thoughtful he was. When the laptop was completely loaded up I opened my email, I know I promised to email mom, but everything drastic has been happening lately that I didn't have time. Sure enough, there was 2 long paragraphs from my anxious mom.

_Bella baby! How was trip, Charlie called me and said you made it safe. I was expecting you to call though! How's Alice and Edward. _I flinched at the sight of his name._ OK honey, I have to go, I'm going to florida in a couple of days! I'm packing, how exciting! _

_Love Mom_

_Isabella Marie Swan! It's been 5 days and NO EMAILS. Ok, you may be busy but I need to hear from my little girl. And Florida is so nice baby you'd love it here! OK respond this time baby girl _

_Love Mom_

I sighed and began to type, mom could be so antsy some times. I told her Alice and Edward were good. Not, about the "Edward and Bella situation" As you can see she has the tendency to freak out. So, I told her the norm, like school life, shopping, etc. But dear God did I want to tell her everything, I always felt bad for not explaining everything in my life to her. But, I knew she would just figure out a way to blame herself on why Edward and I weren't together. Since she had it destined every since I was five to be the "love of his life" I chuckled at that thought. If only mom knew now.


	6. Bestfriends or Enemies?

Bestfriends or Enemies?

The weekend flew by fast, before I knew it was already Monday. I picked up an outfit Alice bought for me and slipped it on, I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, while examining the wardrobe she picked out, some denim skinny jeans, yellow flats and a yellow V-neck blouse that ruffled in the front.

I then threw my hair up in a ponytail, and headed out to my truck. But, Alice's Porsche was out there, she must have seen my confused look, because she yelled out.

"It matches your outfit!" she also gave me thumbs up, appraising my outfit for the day.

When I made it in her car I asked."How did you know I would wear this outfit, and I though your not aloud to drive your beauty to school?" arching a eyebrow in her direction.

She totally forgot my question."Oh Bells, I did awesome on your eyebrows yesterday, you look so cute!"

Yeah, Rose and Alice came over yesterday, saying something along the lines of "Bella Barbie" and "letting Edward know what he's missing" I just rolled my eyes at the thought.

We made it to school, just in time to see Rose pulling up in her Red BMW with Em, she hopped out the car and crushed me in a huge hug.

"BELLA! You look soo beautiful! We did a good job Al!" She turned to Alice high-fiving each other.

"I know, I know!" Alice squealed.

I just laughed and walks pass them only to spot Tanya glaring in my direction, and Edward gawking at my appearance, she caught him and swats his arm. I just started cracking up to myself. Don't worry Tanya, _he hates me!_ Meanwhile I ran into someone super muscular, but of course not as muscular as Emmet, that guy is HUGE!

"Bells!" Jake yelled down to me."You really need to watch where your going." I just giggled, I forgot he was even coming today, with everything that happened on Saturday.

"I'm sorry Jake; this is like the 3rd time we meet like this." I laughed, and he laughed even harder.

"Well yeah, but I have to go Bells, see you at lunch?"

You see, I won't have any classes with Jacob, because he's a senior. A very cute senior. Oh geez Bella shut up! He would never be into you, senior remember!?

"Yeah, bye Jake!"

When I walked into lunch I saw Jake waving me over to a group of new friends he made. I could only recognize one, and his name was Scott. I smiled in his direction and put my index finger up, signaling that I'll be there in a minute.

"Al, Rose, I'm going to sit with Jake today, your not mad right?" Alice just giggled and wiggled her eyebrows, Rose looked me up and down with a smirk.

"You guys are mad."

"No Bells," Alice answered, then giggled some more. "Have fun." I just raised my eyebrow, slung my backpack over my arm some more, so it wouldn't fall, then turned around only to bump right into a hard chest.

"Oh sorr-"I started while still looking down, until I looked up and lost myself swimming in a pair of emerald eyes. God, how does he do that? He still was holding my arm from almost toppling over him a couple of seconds ago. He realized I was looking at his arms, and quickly took his arms off of me clearing his throat. I immediately felt cold at the lost of his touch. I slowly eased my way pass him, not even checking to see if I dropped anything. I could save myself further embarrassment easily.

"Hey Jake, whose your friends?" I could have sworn I heard one boy whisper to his friend "she is cute man" but I quickly banned that thought.

"Hey Bells, this is Scott, Cole, Josh, and Derrick." He said while pointing in there direction

I just nodded. "Hi guys."

I took my seat in Biology, Edward wasn't in class yet. But, Tanya was, she kept glancing in my direction like I was suppose to know where he was. I just raised my eyebrow at her; she huffed and folded her hands across her chest. Not my fault you can't keep tabs on your man.

Just then Edward walked into class with the most hurt-heartfelt expression ever; I was slowly feeling sorry for him, what has got him down? Maybe something happened with him and Tanya? She was looking mad when I just walked in.

He sat down next to me, but he was very tense, like something was eating up at him. I wanted so much to just grab him and comfort him, like best friends should. But, he made that perfectly clear; he didn't want to be friends with me anymore. And I would have to respect his decision.

When the bell rang I started packing my things in my backpack, when I noticed my valentine wasn't in there; I was in worry mode now. Where the heck did I put the thing! I planned on giving it to Alice so she could give it to Edward. Because I knew he wouldn't accept it; he would just simply toss it in the trash like my note.

"Looking for this?" A velvety voice broke me out my trance by chucking a paper across the table. My heart stopped. Oh God, oh God NO! How did he get my valentine!? My life can't get any worse! He must have seen my confused look, because he quickly responded."Uh, it fell out of…of...your backpack when you bumped into me." He was so cute when he ran his hand through his hair.

I was an apple now, I could feel my face growing hot, I just nodded grabbed the valentine fast, shoved it in my backpack. While running out the room, head down. So, that what was eating up at him all hour, he felt bad? I didn't mean for him to feel bad, but it was simply right just to give back my memories. I couldn't bear to look at that valentine anymore without tearing up.

"Bell-?"

"Uh Alice can you just drop me at home now? "

"But Bella, I was going to invite you for dinner tonight. Esme misses you so much!"

I did feel bad; here I am being so selfish, that I forgot that Esme told me to come to dinner tonight, when I talked to her yesterday. If I said yes, I would have to face Edward all night, unless he is with Tanya, and if I say no, I would hurt dear Esme feelings, and I couldn't do that she was like a second mother to me.

"Ok Al." she squealed then pushed me in the passenger seat, while she bounced to the driver's side.

Here goes nothing.

"Bella love!" Esme screamed when I walked into the door, while grabbing me in a soft-loving hug.

"Hi Esme, I've missed you."

She pulled away and smiled."Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied while shaking my head, but I heard an echo and noticed that Esme was looking over my head at another figure.

"Oh, Bella I was talking to Edward, but you look pretty shaken up too, want to talk about?  
I just shook my head, smiled, and looked down. Esme sensed the tension so she stirred it up with."Hey guys, I'm going to make dinner, I'm making your favorite Bella, lasagna!" She always knows how to brighten up my mood.

"I..um..Thank you Esme." She gave me a confuse look, then hugged me harder this time.

"Whatever it is it'll work out." She whispered. I still didn't notice Edward was still standing there until Esme let go of me to work in the kitchen. He kept staring at me, but this time he lost, because I held my eyes up.

Esme called us in for dinner about 5 minutes ago, and all there was were total silence, just the sound of click and clack of our forks and knives. Emmet sensed the tense in the air so he started off with a conversation. To tell the truth I really wasn't listenting; I suddenly became really interested in my meal, head down, swiveling around the extra spaghetti sauce until I heard my name.

"So Bella, what's up with you and Jacob, saw you sitting by him at lunch today?" My head shot straight up, eyes wide, and glared at him. He just smirked and continued his meal. God, if Esme wasn't at the table I just might strangle him. She notices my hostility and addressed me.

"Oh! Bella you have to tell me about Phoenix!" I just slowly eased on my glare and turned to Esme to give her my undivided attention, with giving her a small smile.

"Well, you know sunny as ever, the opposite of Forks, but I've really missed you Esme, thanks for inviting me for dinner."

I took a sip of my orange juice, and that's when Emmett wanted to continue his stupid interrogations.

"So, any hot boyfriends from _Phoenix?"_ I started coughing on my juice, It was Esme turn and she glared in his direction, while Alice held back a snicker with her hand, that evil little pixe she is planning something I just know it.

Suddenly a chair scraped against the floor. "Mom, can I be excuse please." While he glanced in my direction, the coldest stare I've seen yet, I just slumped further in my seat. And Esme excused him.

I then saw Alice and Emmet exchange sneaky glances, while I glared and arched an eyebrow in their direction.

I took this as a chance to leave, no telling what those to were planning.

"Uh Esme," I started while taking a peek in Alice's direction only to see her whispering in Em's ear. "I'm going now, thanks for dinner once again." I went over to kiss her cheek, but as soon as I was heading for the exit Alice yelled my name.

"What Alice" I snarled, I knew it was rude, but I had a lot on my mind.

She flinched at my tone. And I immediately felt bad, she's probably trying to comfort you Bella geez get a grip!

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to stay th-"  
"Alice I don't know, you see Edward is really mad at me…" I trailed off fascinated with the corner wall at the my left.

"Bells look at me." I slowly turned away to be blessed with a sympathetic smile."We can talk about it? Do girly stuff?" I shook my head violently."Oh comeee onn Bellss! It will be just like old times. What'd ya say best bud?" Oh no, she was giving me puppy dog lips, Dang it Bella get a hold of yourself, stand your ground.

"But Cha-"

"I already called him earlier today, he's fine with it. Now come on bella!" She then dragged me by my arm and we raced upstairs. She slammed the door shut and demanded me to sit. I told her everything, about the argument at the mall, even though she was there. About, him finding his valentine he gave me 9 years ago. EVERYTHING. How he detest everything about me!

"Oh Bella, he doesn't hate you! He's just going through some things, give him time."

Of course she would defend him, he's her brother for crying out loud! But, she was right maybe time was what all he needed. I hadn't realized I started to cry, until she handed me a handkerchief.

"Tha-nn-kks..Al" I tried, while breaking out in sobs. "He hates me Al, he does; he doesn't even want to be friends with me. I feel so dumb, I was so super excited to sss-eeee you guys."

Alice just held me the whole night; she knew nothing she said would change anything. She just rocked me back and forward. I was extremely grateful for a friend like Alice. She is always going to be there for me and I love her for that.

I woke at about 1:00am, I couldn't sleep anymore. I realized I was still in my best friend arms, and she was knocked out as ever. I could faintly hear her snoring. I slowly untangled my self from her arms, to go down stairs a get a snack.

As I was creeping down the steps, I vaguely saw the kitchen light on. Maybe Esme couldn't sleep, I assume. But, never trust my assumptions, because when I turned the corner towards the kitchen. My breath caught in my throat. Oh, My, God, Edward Cullen-shirtless.

I just kept my head down and slowly walked to the fridge. He noticed me then and looked up. However, my eyes never left floor. I knew if I even stare at him, my blush would go full-force.

He cleared his throat, to announce his presence. But, believe me I know your in here buddy! Now put on a shirt! "Uh…hi…" he trailed off.

"Hey." I was actually able to speak, but it came more out as a squeak.

It was silent for God knows how long. And I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm..so-rr-yy" We both stuttered at the same time. He just chuckled and proceeded for me to go on with his hand in my direction, with his arms folded across his chest. I just raised my eye brow at his arrogance and continued. "Listen Edward, I'm really sorry I should have called you earlier without waiting so long. But, no there's no buts, I should have called you and I'm sorry you were so mad at me for the last eight years." I was breathless by the time I finished, now staring at the bars on the fridge.

But, what surprise me is when he got up and made his way over to me, and grabbed me in the hugest hug ever. God, I missed this. I was hesitant at first but I then wrapped my hand around his waist. Breathing in his scent. I didn't know I made it obvious until he asked.

"Are you sniffing me?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked. I just shrugged.

"You smell good." He started laughing and then squeezed me tighter.

"I've really missed you Bells, and I wanted to let you know that I am so very sorry, I was an arrogant jerk for the last 2 weeks towards you. You know I didn't mean any of it. I was just angry." He pulled me away and then kissed my forehead.

"I've missed you too, I missed this, us, best friends still?" Even though I wanted to be so much more than that, but who was I kidding he would never go for my type. Tanya is so much more then I could ever amount up to.

"Best friends." He agreed, while he grinned.


	7. No Date!

No Date!

It's been two weeks since Edward and I made up, And I couldn't be happier. I felt like everything was revolving around a two week period. I was grounded for two weeks and couldn't call my best friends. Edward and I fought for two weeks. And it's been two weeks straight where me and my best friend couldn't get enough from each other. Yes, Edward is still with Tanya. Ugh. With her constant glares she gives me when I walk in the café with Edwards arm draped over my shoulder. I would just lower my head. While she bounced over to him and yank him away for a hot make out session. But, he never objects, and that's what really have me peed.

Today was the day of the dance. No telling why Alice had me buy my outfit two weeks early, but like I said it seems everything lately is revolved around TWO WEEKS. I received constant invites to the winter fling. Mike Newton, turned him down; he asked Jessica Stantley and she happily obliged. Ben Cheney, said no; he asked Angel Weber, and I thought they made the cutest couple! Scott Trolley, Jake's friend, told him I had a date; he asked Lauren Mallory. But, the one I wanted to ask never did, but that was understandable consider HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! GOD BELLA!

I was for sure that Jake was going to ask me, but a new girl came around the same time he did; Leah, ugh she just ruined my perfect chance of a date. How dare He!

Calm down Bella, it's not like he liked you anyway; he did say he just wanted to go as friends. But, for some reason he felt the need to explain to me a couple of days ago.

_Flashback:_

_A couple of days ago._

_My phone rung, I groaned and picked it up. Jacob. This is your shot Bella! Your not going to the dance alone!!_

"_Bella?"_

"_Hey Jacob!" Okay, maybe I was a little too enthusiastic, but can't blame a girl for trying. I giggled at that._

"_What's so funny Bells?"_

"_Oh nothing, you were saying?"_

"_Oh..well..I..don't..know how…" Good Bells, got 'em right where you want him. He's stuttering!_

"_Just spit it out Jake" I said calmly._

"_Well…you..know…the..new…girl Leah?" Huh! Did he say Leah!?_

"_Yeahh, what about her?" I couldn't help that my tone was getting angrier, but I always thought Jake had kind of an interest in me._

"_Uhh, I wanted to take her to the dance!" he blurted out. Oh God, I got dumped by Jacob Black. How pathetic._

_I went silent._

"_I know Bells, I promised to go with you as friends." Like I commanded him to be, and I couldn't help but feel guilty, maybe he wanted more than 'just a friend' "But, I really like her and I would appreciate it if you let me go, I promise I'll dance with you though Bella, you wont feel left out!" _

_I sighed."No Jake, its fine. Go with Leah." Dang, I was too nice for my own good. Good job Bells, now you don't have a date!_

_He instantly turned happy, I could see him over the phone just grinning from ear to ear, as I granted him his wish. "Thanks Bells! I love you, I love you, I love you!"_

"_Sure, sure." I said, I got that from him. But he heard my playful tone, and knew he was forgiven._

_End Flashback._

"- I don't understand you Bells, why don't you wear your hair in curls more often. You're so pretty." Rose gushed on me as Alice plucked and tweezed every inch of hair she could get. I almost scare myself as to how I am so use to this Bella Barbie-ness. I just start to not go against Alice. Because never bet against Alice Cullen. Big no no!

I just sighed. "Thanks Rose..OW!" I yelled to Alice. "God Alice don't do that again!"

She shrugged. "Sorry Bells, stubby hair!" I just rolled my eyes at her innocence and grumbled "evil little pixie" which immediately had Rose on the floor clutching at her sides holding back tears from laughing so hard. "Chill Rose! Your gonna mess up your hair!!" Alice whined. Rosalie and I just rolled our eyes, while Rosalie got up primping her hair back in place. "There Bella, all done." She spun me around to only be met with a beautiful girl in the mirror, this wasn't me. No, it couldn't be; she was too beautiful. The front part of my hair was pulled back into a hump being held with a bobby pin, while rest of the hair hung loosely on my shoulders, curled slightly. Alice was a Miracle Worker! My makeup was just right, a little blue eye shadow to bring out my eyes. And slightly black eyeliner, causing Smokey eyes. Which I had to admit looked extremely sexy, even for me. "So, you like?"

I just jumped up and grabbed her in the biggest hug, while spreading raspberry kisses all over her face, good thing she didn't put her makeup on now, or she would be peed. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! I love it Al!"

She started rubbing my kisses off."Ew Bells! Now I have to scrub my face again!" I busted out in laughter and muttered a sorry, while she scurried to the bathroom.

Well we were all taking a limousine to the dance, Esme and Carlise insisted in buying one. Even if it was just a winter ball. We were checking out our last appearance, I appraised my black high pleat skirt that went up mid-thigh, and my strap less polka dot black and white blouse that hugged curves I didn't know existed on my body. Alice looked absolutely stunning in her purple flare dress, where it ruffles at the top and flow just about her knees. Jasper just stared at her in 'awe' while she made her way down the steps. Rosalie was just breathtaking; her dress was a strapless red that showed off her figure even more. Which just made Emmett just drool even more. God, boys and their hormones.

"Hey dude, you might wanna keep your mouth close, before something flies in it" Jasper said while patting Em on the back. I couldn't help but laugh which caused a glare in my direction from him, I shut up quickly.

But, then there was the way Edward was looking at me like his girlfriend wasn't by his side right now. And who could miss her; she wore a bright pink dress, with thin spaghetti straps, that pushed up her boobs even more. Seriously, they looked like they were gonna pop! I chuckled inwardly at that thought.

Edward kept glancing in my direction the whole time I made it down the steps.

"You look beautiful Bells." Edward said while gathering me in a hug. I said my thank you only to be snatched in a hug by Esme.

"Oh Bella honey! You look stunning! Have fun kids!" she waved while giving everyone their kisses on their cheeks, and leaning against Carlisle as we made our way out the door.

Darn those horrible steps in front of the "Cullen Manor" because of course I tripped in these death traps Alice called heels, that she forced me to wear; I tried, I tried to look down and avoid tripping! But, I swear my feet have a mind of its own. So, I was all braced for the fall hands out falling face forward. And the light snow didn't help any either, it actually made it worse. But, suddenly I fell two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I looked up to my rescuer to get drowned in the emerald he calls eyes. We are going to have to do something about him dazzling people with eyes like that! I saw Tanya behind him glare at me; I quickly turned my attention back to Edward to see he had his famous crooked grin at me. Ugh stop it man! You're killing me here. Alice come and get your swoon-worthy of a brother! I demanded in my brain.

"Looks like I'm back on duty." He smirked while whispering in my ear. I felt a tingle down my spine, at how close his face was to mine. I quickly jumped out of his arms and stumbled down the steps holding to the rails. I heard him chuckle at me so I turned around and gave him my famous "shut up while your ahead look" And oh boy did he shut up then! Ah, power!


	8. Winter Ball

Winter Ball

While sitting in the limo; I couldn't help but feel left out. Here, they are all of them, cuddled up with their significant other. While I stare out the fogged up window, drawing circles.

"So, Bella where's Jacob, did he bail on you already?" Tanya asked, but I couldn't hear one ounce of sincerity in her voice.

I still stared out the window. "Uh…yeah he went with Leah."

She started snickering. "Ar-rre you serrr—rious?" Ugh! I wanted to slap her, embarrassing me like this; no one knew about this but Alice and Rose. Now, Jasper, Em, and Edward knows great!

I just sighed and continued to look out the window. "Aw Bells, it's okay! You'll be hanging with us! Goodness Tanya shut up!" I just gave Alice a small smile.

"Yeah Bells, you won't feel left out!" Rose.

"I'll kill Jake!" Emmett whispered to himself.

"That's so heartless." I recognized Jasper.

"Don't worry Bella, your bestfriend here owes you a dance." I popped my head up to see Edward winking at me. With Tanya glaring in my direction.

"Thanks Edward, thank you guys." I then turned my attention back to the window.

We finally arrived at the school, apparently the dance is being held in the gym, and I was very excited to see the decorations.

Everyone stepped out the limo, and headed towards the gym doors. It was breathtaking, a flaming was hanging over the punch bowl. Around the ceiling were moon lit stars and midnight blue wall paper. I had no idea how creative the kids in our school were! We all went over to an empty table, Emmet and Rose left to dance, Tanya dragged Edward to. You could tell he didn't want to go. While Alice and Jasper sat with me.

"You know you guys can go, I'll be fine here!" I shouted over the music.

"You sure Bells, because we don't have to. I don't want you to feel left out!"

"Alice, Jasper, go I'll be fine!" Alice pulled Jasper up and gave me a smile while running to go dance.

It has been 30 minutes, and I was bored as ever! Why did I even come? I was propped up on my elbows resting on my knees, watching everyone dance and have fun.

"I do believe I owe you a dance." I turned around and smiled.

"Your girlfriend won't mind?"

"I've known you longer! Now, come on!" He said while grabbing my hand. I hopped up to him.

"Jake," I sighed. "You don't have to do thi-"

"Sure sure Bells, now come on lets dance!"

I have to admit Jake's a good dancer; I had fun for the next hour, not to mention he told the best jokes ever. I found most of the time cracking up at his hilarity. I was beyond tired and told Jake I needed air. I walked out outside, and the breeze felt extremely well.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." I froze, I know that voice anywhere. It's the only voice that makes my knees feel like jelly. I whipped around.

"Hey best friend." I smiled.


	9. Another's Note

**A/N: Sorry Guys! But Just had to make it clear**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**CHAPTER 9 WILL BE UP SOON!  
**


	10. With You

_"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." I froze, I know that voice anywhere. It's the only voice that makes my knees feel like jelly. I whipped around._

_"Hey best friend." I smiled._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
_

With You

He smiled his crooked grin, enough to make any girl turn into goo. "Dance with me?" He held out his hand; a slow song had just come on, Chris Brown's With You.

"Sure kind sir," I laughed, grabbed his hand, and paused."But, when I step on your feet don't get mad at me."

"Ah, Bella it's all in the lead." He looked down on me."Trust me."

He took my arms and put them on his shoulder; while he rested his hands on my waist. At this point, I was in my own bubble; nothing could break this bond we shared up. I realized that yes, friends argue we will always disagree about something. But, when it all comes down to it, a friendship can't be official without an argument.

"What are you thinking?" I snapped my head up, that was now resting on his shoulder and smiled.

"Friendship." I answered truthfully.

However, my mind always wondered to those what ifs. What if I never moved? Would Edward be with me instead of Tanya? What if I had not gone over the Cullen's that day? Would I have even been grounded for two weeks in the first place? Or, what if I never had dropped that valentine? Would I be in my best friend's want to be boyfriend arms?

_Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm..._

"Yeah, friendship." He whispered in a monotone voice.

"Is there something wrong? You know, with you and Tanya; you seem down?" I was curious, so what!

He shook his head, like he was clearing his thoughts. "What?...Oh no, I'm fine..we're..fine."

I just nodded my head and rested on his shoulder. I knew he was lying especially now, that he was rubbing the back of his neck. But, in due time he'll tell me when he's ready.

EPOV (woot woot!) Ends in his view!

Ugh! Why am I so stupid! NO NOTHING's OKAY! I don't want Tanya! I want YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. But, good going Edward, because she can't hear you! I want to break it off with Tanya so bad, but my mother never raised me that way. To break up with a girl, then go to the next one you find. That will be exactly how it looks. I also can't do that to Tanya; she deserves someone who likes her, someone other than me. I always catch the little side remarks that she throws at Bella, and it makes me want to break up with her right then and there.

But, I'm a wimp. I can't even express to the true one I love; instead I pretend everyday with Tanya. Alice is the only one who catches it; she constantly tells me to end things with Tanya before it's too late, or Tanya goes too far. However, I don't have the guts to do that. Whatever I do, I have to think fast, because I can't stand to see Bella go after another guy, without her knowing my feelings. Jealousy, you may call it, but I call it love.

BELLA SWAN WILL BE MINE.

_'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And.._

**A/N: Chris Browns' With You, YES! There will be a sequel!!!!! **

**Hope You enjoyed Two Weeks! Again, this was my first story...I will get better over time. **

**Help me with some reviews!!!!**

**I 3 Stephenie Meyer!  
**


End file.
